La otra cara de Hemrione
by Eli Gryff
Summary: La historia habla sobre una gemela de hermione, pero ella es maligna, y deberá meter en problemas a harry, aún no está terminada, por lo que acepto ideas y sugerencias


Nota: Bueno lo único que quiero agregar es que muchas gracias a Hedwig y a Dark Veane, que me ayudaron a agregar algunas ideas a la historia. Ésta sólo es un parte de la historia que ya tengo tramada, pero quise darles esta introducción, pronto les enviaré lo que falta, espero que mi idea les guste y por favor mándenme sus comentarios y consejos y gracias por leer mi fanfic!!! :O) Continuará. [pic] Capítulo 1. La búsqueda de la Piedra  
  
La historia comienza hace poco más de 15 años cuando Albus Dumbledore, el mejor mago de todos los tiempos y Nicolás Flamel, el gran alquimista, se pudieron al trabajo de descubrir lo que se había buscado durante años: la piedra filosofal. Ellos tenían a su servicio a una mujer que había sido estudiante de Hogwarts, su nombre era Joanne, era inteligente, con los incisivos un poco más grandes de lo normal, con cabello electrizado, pero lo más importante, era muy confiable, que esto en aquellos tiempos era muy importante a causa de que en esos tiempos la oscuridad y la maldad invadía muchos rincones mágicos y muggles. Pero ninguno de ellos sabía lo que les esperaba, después de muchos cálculos e investigaciones, y con la ayuda de Joanne quien conseguía todos los ingredientes, lograron descubrir la piedra filosofal. La piedra era utilizada principalmente para curar a todos aquellos que habían sido víctimas de Voldemort, pero siempre se les aplicaba cuando estaban inconscientes para que la Piedra se siguiera conservando en secreto, pero desafortunadamente, cierto día un mortífago llamado Nott, se hizo pasar por víctima de Voldemort, y utilizando sus habilidades oscuras, descubrió la existencia de la piedra y rápidamente se lo anunció a su señor. Después de algunos meses Voldemort ya tenía completo su plan, y decidió quitarle la piedra al ayudante más cercano a Dumbledore, porque sabía que a él no se la podía quitar, pensó en Nicolás Flamel, pero decidió que no fuera él porque era demasiado cercano a Dumbledore, así que eligió a Joanne, que aunque también era muy cercana a Dumbledore, era más débil. Una noche fría y ventosa, Voldemort llegó a casa de Joanne, forzó la puerta, y cuando encontró a Joanne, aunque era muy valiente y sabía la causa por la que Voldemort estaba ahí, le habló con voz un poco temblorosa: ¿Qué quieres aquí? Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero así que entrégamela ¡Jamás te daré la piedra!- Joanne pensó que no valía más la pena seguir fingiendo, eso no mejoraría las cosas- además no se encuentra aquí, esta muy bien guardada lejos de ti. ¿No tienes la piedra?, entonces siendo tan inteligente y habiendo ayudado a Dumbledore, sabrás la fórmula ¡DÁMELA! ¡Nunca! ¡Imperio! Joanne cayó en un profundo trance, en donde ya no había ningún problema, no había ningún Voldemort y ninguna Piedra Filosofal hasta que escuchó en el interior de su cabeza: Dame la fórmula Ella se acercó a una parte del suelo, pronunció algunas palabras mágicas, y esa parte se elevó, dejando ver un pequeño cofre, en donde había muchas monedas con inscripciones que no se podían leer claramente, pero Joanne le dio un golpe con la varita y las letras tomaron un lugar dejando ver la fórmula para la piedra filosofal. Joanne comenzó a caminar con las manos extendidas con la piedra hacia Voldemort, pero justo cuando iba a entregársela: ¡Expelliarmus! La varita de Voldemort voló por los aires Joanne despertó del trance y escondió la moneda: Dumbledore había llegado justo a tiempo para destruir el plan de Voldemort, quien en ese momento no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a Dumbledore, así que tomo rápidamente su varita y se esfumó sin antes decir con voz fría y amenazante: ¡¡¡Cuida bien a tu ayudante Dumbledore, por que sufrirá las consecuencias, sino ella sus descendientes, pero me vengaré!!! Cuando todo terminó Joanne se sentí aun poco culpable, pero Dumbledore le dijo que no había problema porque había estado bajo la maldición imperius.  
  
Pero como supo que Voldemort estaba aquí- preguntó Joanne a Dumbledore Algunos espías que están a mi servicio me dijeron que últimamente Nott estaba un poco extraño, y me percaté de que sólo había fingido ser víctima de Voldemort para infiltrarse en asuntos nuestros. Ya veo, pero Voldemort habló acerca de que se vengaría Probablemente así será, pero trataremos de que eso no ocurra y te protegeremos. Por el momento, la piedra se escondió por medio del hechizo fidelio, y la fórmula estaría guardada en tres grandes mentes, donde no corría peligro, sin embargo, la amenaza contra Joanne y sus descendientes aún estaba latente.  
  
Capítulo 2. La situación más temida  
  
Después de algunos meses Joanne se casó con Christopher Granger, con quien estuvo de acuerdo de tener hijos, a pesar de que en la cabeza de Joanne aún resonaba la advertencia de Voldemort, pero aún así, el 18 de Septiembre en el hospital Mágico San Mungo doctores y enfermeras corrían para atender a la Sra. Granger, pero al final, un doctor llamado Avery se ofreció a atender al hijo de la Sra. Y así fue, al finalizar, Joanne tuvo dos hijas gemelas con cabello castaño, pero al momento de que Avery le mostró las gemelas a Joanne, él le dijo: Bueno es momento de que lleve a las gemelas al cunero, puede dármelas Si aquí las tiene- Joanne notó algo extraño en la voz de ese hombre, pero tal vez era su imaginación, así que se las dio- ¿Me podría en que cunero estarán? Escúchame bien Granger elige a la gemela con la que te quieres quedar por que a la otra la debo llevar con mi señor. ¿Qué? Pero de que habla Mira no tengo tiempo de esto así que te dejaré esta toma-le dijo rápida y amenazante mente dándole a una gemela- y bueno ahora me voy, y recuerda no volver a enfrentarte a mi señor por que sabes que puede tomar venganza, y tal vez la próxima sea peor En ese instante Avery desapareció con la gemela, y Joanne comenzó a pedir ayuda, doctores y enfermeras acudieron y también su esposo, el Sr. Granger, enseguida pidió que llamaran al profesor Dumbledore, quien llegó en poco tiempo, Joanne le explicó todo a él y a su esposo, y Dumbledore le contestó diciendo: Escucha Joanne probablemente vuelvas a ver a tu otra hija, muy posiblemente con diferentes actitudes y costumbres que con la que te quedaste, pero por el momento no debes preocuparte por ella, creo que Voldemort sólo quería cobrar venganza haciéndote daño, pero no necesita dañar a la niña. ¿Pero profesor no podemos buscarla y traerla de nuevo aquí?- Preguntó Joanne todavía muy alterada. Me temo que no, sería sumamente difícil y probablemente imposible encontrarla, Voldemort sabe lo que hace, y creo que no le hará daño, no te preocupes y disfruta y cuida a tu hija.  
  
Después de esto los señores Granger se quedaron un poco más tranquilos porque sabían que debían de confiar en Dumbledore, y esperar a que Voldemort fuera vencido por alguien o algo, lo que fuera, pero lo que no sabían era que ese mismo año, el 31 de Julio pasado, había nacido el niño que provocaría la gran caída de Voldemort ese niño que pronto sería famoso aunque viviera en casa de sus tíos muggles, ese niño llamado: Harry Potter.  
  
Capítulo 3. La Gran Desilusión  
  
Después de casi diez meses de lo ocurrido, pasó lo que la mayor parte del mundo mágico esperaba: Voldemort había sido destruido por un niño de un año, y lo señores Granger esperaban poder tener de nuevo a su otra hija, y tenerla junto a la pequeña Hermione pero su felicidad terminó cuando Dumbledore les comunicó que:  
  
Su otra hija fue llevado a una familia de mortífagos: los Lestrange, hasta ahora no sabemos nada de su localización, pero algunas fuentes han sabido que le han dado el nombre de Hermony. ¡Podemos ponernos a su búsqueda, ahora que se ha ido Voldemort!- dijo alarmada Joanne Creo que aún no es tiempo, muchos mortífagos han sido absueltos y al parecer muchos están dispuestos ha regresar a nuestro lado, pero hay muchos que han sido liberados de Azkaban y tienen intenciones malignas para seguir a Voldemort, por lo que es probable que cobren venganza contra los de nuestro lado, así que mejor les recomiendo que se hagan pasar por muggles para evitar cualquier ataque. Esta bien Dumbledore así lo haremos- contestó el Sr. Granger Entonces si me permiten tengo que seguir ordenando las cosas y el futuro del pequeño Harry, que necesitará mucho de cada uno de nosotros en el futuro. Dumbledore creo que Hermione y Harry irán juntos al colegio ¿no es así? Si así es Joanne, espero que se hagan buenos amigos.- dijo por último Dumbledore con un extraño brillo en los ojos.  
  
Capítulo 4. La llegada de la gemela  
  
Pasaron casi 15 años en calma después de aquellos tiempos tan agitados, Hermione había sido enviada al colegio Hogwarts a recibir su educación mágica, lo cual de mucho agrado y "sorpresa" para sus padres, ella había conocido a dos grandes amigos: Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, quienes eran inseparables, y últimamente habían experimentado ciertas sensaciones extrañas durante el último curso el 4° grado. Pero desafortunadamente durante el último trimestre Voldemort había regresado y el mundo mágico empezaba a inquietarse. Hermione, Harry y Ron estaban preocupados por eso hasta que Hermione recibió una noticia que la alegró y la inquietó muchísimo así como a sus mejores amigos. Una mañana pocas semanas después de haber retornado Voldemort, Dumbledore en persona llegó a casa de Hermione lo cual la impresionó muchísimo, pero después de pensarlo, también la preocupaba ¿Y si algo le había pasado a alguno de sus dos amigos? Pareció que Dumbledore leyó sus pensamientos porque en seguida le dijo:  
  
Calma Srita. Granger sus dos amigos están en perfectas condiciones. ¿Qué? - a Hermione la había tomado por sorpresa- ¡Ah! Si, me alegro- contestó un poco apenada.- Hee.. bueno en un momento baja mi mamá. Profesor Dumbledore ¿Qué bueno es tenerlo aquí? O ¿Qué malo? ¿ha pasado algo malo? En absoluto Joanne, todo lo contrario, sabes tenemos que hablar. Bueno mamá, profesor, los dejo solos No Srita. Granger los mejor es que usted también escuche esto OH está bien- Hermione se quedó sorprendida, ¿Qué era eso tan importante que Dumbledore tenía que decirles? Bueno supongo que Hermione no sabrá nada acerca de su hermana gemela ¡¿Qué una hermana gemela?! Así es Hermione- dijo Joanne. Tu padre y yo no te lo dijimos porque pensamos que era mejor así. Hicieron lo correcto, así sería una preocupación menos para ti. Pero en donde está, ¿por que no la he visto? Yo te lo explicaré Hermione-comenzó Dumbledore- primero, tus padres son Brujos, los dos estudiaron en Hogwarts, y tu madre participó en la creación de la Piedra Filosofal, te ruego que no hagas ninguna pregunta hasta que acabe de explicarte todo- dijo Dumbledore al ver que Hermione abría la boca para hablar y su cara de exasperación- Voldemort trató de quitarle la fórmula a tu madre, pero afortunadamente, pude impedir que lo hiciera, y se fue sin antes decir que se vengaría, y pues así lo hizo, cuando tu madre las tuvo a ti y a tu hermana, Avery, un mortífago las separó, y se la llevó con los Lestrange, hasta ahora ella ha ido a Durmstrang, por eso no la has visto, y antes no la habíamos buscado porque no había señal de ella, pero ahora Voldemort ha vuelto a levantarse, me temo que pronto la volverá a buscar, pero afortunadamente algunas partes del ministerio que si han aceptado que Voldemort ha regresado, se han puesto en busca de mortífagos, y con ayuda de ellos y algunos aurores, hemos encontrado a tu hermana, los Lestrange, quienes trabajaban en el ministerio en el Departamento de Misterios como inefables junto con Bode y Croaker, ya tenían antecedentes de que eran mortífagos y se les sorprendió queriendo ponerse en contacto con Voldemort así que cuando se les encontró se les juzgó y actualmente están en Azkaban, aunque quien sabe si por mucho tiempo- al decir esto se vio en Dumbledore una expresión de profunda tristeza- así que ahora que los hemos encontrado, hemos recuperado a tu hermana, su nombre es Hermony Helena Granger.  
  
Después de esto Hermione estaba completamente sorprendida y no podía articular palabra, la historia y la idea de que ella tuviera una hermana gemela era totalmente increíble. Dumbledore se puso de pie, también Joanne y lo mismo hizo Hermione impaciente por conocer a su hermana. Bueno pues les presento a Hermony, tu hija Joanne a quien no has visto por quince años, y tu hermana Hermione, a quien nunca has visto y espero te lleves bien con ella.  
  
A continuación, apareció por la puerta una joven, que quien hubiera pasado por ahí, hubiera jurado que era un reflejo de Hermione, sólo que ella tenía cabello totalmente lacio, no como el desordenado cabello de Hermione, y estaba sujetado por un listón que tenía a modo de diadema, era totalmente igual a Hermione, la misma estatura, las mismos brazos, la misma cara, la misma boca, sólo que ella tampoco tenía ya los dientes demasiado grandes, seguramente también se había encargado de reducirlos de alguna manera, también tenía los mismo ojos, pero si se le miraba bien, su mirada era fría y desafiante, completamente distinta a la de Hermione, que era tierna y alegre. Hermony sonreía, pero más bien parecía una mueca, por que en sus ojos no había ni la menor expresión de felicidad. - Bueno Hermony pues aquí está tu nueva familia, tu hermana Hermione y tu madre Joanne, tu padre ahora está de viaje trabajando en un proyecto en estados unidos-dijo Dumbledore después de un rato de silencio- Ella ya sabe todo lo ocurrido con los Lestrange y sabe todo su pasado, les ruego que sigan haciéndose pasar por muggles, tal vez la mayoría de los mortífagos sabe que son magos así que no les harán daño a menos que Voldemort se los ordene, y la minoría de los mortífagos sigue pensando que son muggles, pero por ellos no se preocupen, no son muy poderosos y no podrán hacerles daño y otra cosa, si en el colegio o las personas les preguntan que donde estaba ella tienen que decir que estaba con unos familiares en Bulgaria, para no levantar sospechas. Bueno pues yo tengo que retirarme las dos irán a Hogwarts y Hermony tendrá una ceremonia de selección normal, así que las veo en Hogwarts y suerte- después de decir esto y de que Joanne y Hermione levantaron la mano en señal de despedida, Dumbledore desapareció en medio de chispas y un poco de humo amarillo y violeta.  
  
-¡Hija!- gritó Joanne con alegría y a punto de llorar corriendo hacia Hermony y abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas, Hermony no dijo ni hizo nada, simplemente le dio un leve y rápido abrazo a su madre.- me da tanto gusto que estés aquí, espero que pronto te acostumbres, verás que serás muy feliz- dijo Joanne esperando alguna reacción conmovedora de Hermony, y ella respondió:  
  
Así que tú eres mi madre verdadera y tu mi nueva hermana- respondió con altivez, cruzando los brazos, y mostrando la cara casi con descaro.- pues espero que aquí esté bien, igual o mejor que con los Lestrange, ellos tenían muchos lujos y dinero, mucho dinero, espero que ustedes también lo tengan, por que yo estoy acostumbrada a eso y a que no me sobreprotejan, me sé cuidar sola, y no necesito esas pruebas de amor o lástima o que se yo, y ya tengo formado un carácter espero que no lo quieran cambiar y me acepten como soy, porque yo no cambiaré.  
  
Después de esto Joanne y Hermione quedaron muy asombradas por las palabras de Hermony, y pensaron que era mejor comenzar a adaptarse unas a otras. Bueno voy a preparar algo de comer, porque debes tener mucha hambre y te dejo con tu hermana para que hables con ella y comiences a acomodar tus cosas en su dormitorio. ¿Cómo que en "su dormitorio"? ¿Acaso voy a dormir con ella?- dijo Hermony molesta y señalando vagamente con la mano a Hermione. Si, pensé que te gustaría dormir con tu hermana, y sólo tenemos el cuarto de huéspedes pero no está preparado dijo un poco sorprendida Joanne. Está bien me tendré que conformar con eso, bueno iré a guardar mis cosas.  
  
Joanne se fue a la cocina a preparar algo de comer, mientras que Hermony, a través de un encantamiento elevaba su baúl y lo subía por las escaleras, al ver esto, Hermione, quien no le había dicho nada a su hermana le gritó:  
  
¡Hermony, que no sabes que no se puede utilizar magia fuera del colegio, te podrían expulsar!. Escucha a mi nadie me puede expulsar porque aún no entro a ese colegio, además en Durmstrang si nos dejaban utilizar magia en vacaciones, así que no tienes que reclamarme nada.  
  
Hermione un poco apenada por haberle dicho esto a su hermana, se dirigió con ella hacia su dormitorio, cuando llegaron, le comenzó a hablar un poco con más confianza con ella.  
  
Bueno pues la cama junto a la ventana es la tuya, y en esos cajones puedes guardar tu ropa y tus cosas, éste librero será para las dos, y puedes ocupar los libros muggles y los de magia sin ningún problema, y ese espacio vacío lo puedes ocupar para poner lo que tu quieras, y en esa mesa podemos hacer los deberes.- Explicó Hermione tratando de empezar a llevarse mejor con Hermony, mientras que esta última observaba todo el cuarto y revisaba lo que sería de su propiedad. Bueno, pues no está tan mal, pero puedes quedarte con tu mesa para hacer los deberes, yo tengo otra cosa más productiva- y al instante apareció con l avarita una mesa muy brillosa, con algunos objetos extraños, que parecían muy complicados de manejar, y tenían aspecto de esos objetos electrónicos muggles con mucha tecnología, también aparecieron libros extraños, que no tenían título o utilizaban otro tipo de idioma, que Hermione reconoció algunos con el idioma élfico o con runas.  
  
A Hermione todo esto le parecía muy extraño, pero pensó que era normal al venir su hermana de Durmstrang. Después de esto Hermony comenzó a acomodar sus cosas en el dormitorio, y rápidamente tomo un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma para mandarle la noticia a sus dos mejores amigos, pero lo pensó mejor y sólo les diría que llevaría una sorpresa con ella. A pesar del extraño comportamiento e su hermana Hermione estaba muy contenta, y comenzó a explicarle a Hermony como eran sus amigos y lo bien que estaría en Hogwarts, ella ya estaba ansiosa por que fuera Lunes y poder ver en que casa estaría su hermana aunque lo más seguro fuera que quedara en Gryffindor como ella, pero habría que esperar porque también hay excepciones en esos casos.  
  
Capítulo 5. Visita al Callejón Diagon  
  
Al siguiente día las dos hermanas se levantaron muy temprano y Joanne las llevó al callejón Diagon, y encontraron a Harry y a Ron viendo los nuevos accesorios para escobas, Hermione le dio a su hermana que la esperara en los helados, y así lo hizo ella aunque a regañadientes, y cuando Hermione alcanzó a sus dos amigos, todos se alegraron mucho. Hola Harry hola Ron, que bueno que vinieron ¡les tengo una sorpresa! ¿Qué sorpresa es Hermione?- preguntó Harry bastante interesado No me digas que te vas a casar con Krum- dijo Ron como broma, pero con un leve tono de enojo y resentimiento. No seas tonto Ron, es algo que jamás se hubieran imaginado.-dio Hermione ya algo impaciente y caminando hacia donde estaban los helados. ¿Qué jamás nos hubiéramos imaginado?¿Acaso has decidido dejar de estudiar?- dijo Ron divertido. Basta Ron, esperen-les dijo Hermione antes de subir a la pequeña terraza donde estaban las mesitas donde había dejado a Hermony- Ron, ¿le han avisado a tus padres que estarían conmigo? Claro, ¿crees que nos hubiera dejado venir solos a perder el tiempo? Hermione no hizo mucho caso a este último comentario y comenzó a caminar hacia Hermony, cuando llegó hasta ella comentó radiante de alegría.  
  
Harry, Ron, les presento a Hermony, Hermony, ellos son Harry y Ron, los amigos de los que te hablé ayer. Hola-respondió Hermony mirando de arriba abajo a los amigos de su hermana, viendo con cierto desprecio a Ron. Hermione, creo que has hecho un locura con alguna poción, ¿acaso en este curso nos enseñaran a clonarnos?-dijo Ron bastante sorprendido, mientras que Harry no podía articular palabra. No Ron, ella es mi hermana gemela. Y Hermione les comenzó a platicar todo lo que había ocurrido con su hermana.  
  
Al terminar su relato Harry y Ron quedaron más sorprendidos que antes, hasta que Harry se atrevió a averiguar como era Hermony, y si eran iguales en carácter, que era muy probable que sí, aunque extrañamente había notado algo diferente, aquellos ojos de Hermony, eran profundos, fríos, tenían una extraña mirada, pensó que eso la hacía diferente de Hermione, había algo en ella que le atraía, pero eso no le podría estar pasando, seguramente era la impresión de que Hermione tuviera una hermana gemela, así que se decidió a hablarle.  
  
Bueno pues espero que esté bien en Hogwarts, te acostumbraras pronto, ¿compraste tus cosas del colegio? No, ahora estaría terminando de hacerlo, pero por estar aquí sentada con ustedes aún no he comprado nada  
  
Harry se quedo bastante sorprendido por la respuesta de Hermony, pues pensaba que iba a ser tímida, pero todo lo era todo lo contrario, tenía el carácter casi como Malfoy, cosa que no le agradó mucho pensar, pero se notaba que era inteligente, y eso no lo decía por molestar, si no porque así era su carácter. Pasaron el resto del día comprando las cosas para el colegio, y nuevas túnicas de gala, Hermione y su hermana no quisieron que Ron y Harry vieran sus túnicas, lo que les pareció mucha exageración a ellos, y casi cuando ya se iban, tuvieron que encontrarse a Malfoy, lo que les amargó totalmente el día, a no ser porque allí se encontraba Hermony, y Hermione se había ido a comprar un libro que le faltaba, lo cual cambió la situación con Malfoy. Valla pero si es Weasley, Potter, y la sangre sucia de Granger.-dijo Malfoy con profundo desprecio, pero Harry y Ron se preocuparon más por lo que diría Hermony, quien al escuchar sangre sucia, estaba a punto de contradecir a Malfoy, pero recordó lo que Dumbledore le había dicho, y siguió escuchando lo que Malfoy decía- pero si Granger se ha hecho algo en el cabello ¿crees que así los mortífagos no te encontraran? Pues creo que estás muy equivocada, debería utilizar tu cerebro de sabelotodo para saber eso ¿no crees?. A ti no te importa lo que haga con mi cabello o lo que hagan los mortífagos conmigo, será mejor que te apartes de mi camino, veo que no eres muy agradable, y no quiero seguir viéndote.-respondió Hermony. Pero si Granger está enojada, creo que has cambiado tienes una actitud distinta, ahora que sigue, ¿te revelaras contra los maestros?, los veo en Hogwarts ¡Ah! Y cuídense ¿de acuerdo?, no me gustaría perder a mis mejores amigos-y se retiró burlándose. ¿Quién era ese?- preguntó Hermony, que se había mostrado un poco más amigable con Ron y con Harry. Era Draco Malfoy, todo el mundo lo odia en Hogwarts es de Slytherin. Ya veo- respondió Hermony, extrañamente creía que ella y Draco eran casi iguales, pero esperaba no tener que hacerse amiga de él mientras tuviera tan mala reputación en el colegio.  
  
Después de esto llegó Hermione, le dijeron lo que había pasado y se mostró muy alegre por la reacción que había tenido su hermana. Así pasaron los días, cada uno de los cuatro amigos preparó sus cosas para el día siguiente, en el cual regresarían a Hogwarts, aunque con leve temor a causa del recuerdo de lo que había pasado el año anterior con Voldemort. Harry había estado las últimas semanas en la madriguera, y guardó sus tarjetas y sus regalos de cumpleaños, Ron le había regalado un libro titulado: "Mundiales de Quidditch y sus inicios" era un libro muy interesante, tenía la historia de cada país que había participado en los mundiales, los jugadores, y las mejores jugadas, tenía una parte en la que tocándolo con la varita y pronunciando algunas palabras, se podía ver la final de Quidditch de cualquier año, con movimientos y efectos espectaculares, Hermione, le había regalado un reloj nuevo, que cambiaba de color según el estado de ánimo, y en la carátula, se veía volar un pequeño jugador de Quidditch tratando de atrapar la snitch que volaba a través del reloj, y cada hora, el jugador la atrapaba y el reloj comenzaba a vibrar de la emoción, era un reloj entretenido, muy adecuado para clases aburridas como Historia de la Magia también había recibido regalos de Hagrid, y de la Sra. Weasley, había recibido una carta muy emotiva, y muchos platillo deliciosos, también Fred y George le habían enviado algunos de sus nuevos inventos, y Sirius le había regalado una pequeña cadena que contenía una piedra de forma irregular que cambiaba de color dependiendo del estado del entorno donde se hallaba Harry, cuando la situación era alegre, la piedra era color amarillo, cuando era triste color café, cuando era de enojo color rojo, y cuando había peligro color negro, había otros colores, dependiendo de la situación, todo esto estaba guardando, Ron también guardaba sus pertenencias, así como Hermione y Hermony, pero en su casa, también guardaban sus cosas, las dos muy emocionadas por el día siguiente aunque Hermony no lo daba a notar mucho. Harry y Ron hablaban acerca de la hermana de Hermione, Ron también compartía la misma opinión de que era muy extraña:  
  
Se parece muchísimo a Hermione ¿no crees Harry? Pues en el físico sí, posiblemente se haga algo en el cabello, pero yo creo que si mirada es diferente, y la verdad me gusta que sea más orgullosa que Hermione, su mirada es muy expresiva, y profunda, además tiene bonitos ojos- esto aunque tal vez no lo hubiera querido decir, lo dijo aunque muy rápido. ¡Ja! Te gusta Hermony-dijo Ron muy divertido-eso no es bueno-dijo serio después de un rato. Si ya se que no es bueno, porque casi significaría que también me gusta Hermione y ella te gusta a ti ¿no?-Ron se mostró sorprendido y su cara estaba del color de su cabello-pero no te preocupes, ellas dos son muy diferentes, y se distinguir perfectamente bien una de la otra. Si claro, son diferentes pero iguales, más te vale que las sepas distinguir, ¿Por qué si te gusta Hermony, verdad? ¿a ti te gusta Hermione? No te lo voy a decir-dijo Ron un poco molesto Está bien entonces yo no te voy a decidir si me gusta Hermony o no y quedamos a mano-con esto Harry dio por finalizada la plática.  
  
Capítulo 6. El sueño maligno  
  
Mientras tanto, esa misma noche, en casa de los Granger, las dos hermanas platicaban del siguiente día en Hogwarts.  
  
¿Cómo que en el andén 9 ¾? Si es eso verdad, estará a la vista de todos ¿no?-preguntaba Hermony con curiosidad. No, ese andén existe, pero está bien escondido de los ojos muggles, mañana te enseñaremos Harry Ron y yo, yo me sentaré con ustedes, tengo que sentarme con los prefectos, pero la profesora Mc.Gonagall me dio permiso, así que no hay problema. ¿te gusta Ron?-interrumpió Hermony ¿Qué? ¡Que si te gusta Ron! No te hagas la desentendida Hermione y contéstame. No se de que hablas ¿Por qué dices eso? Por favor Hermione, tú y Ron se veían como se ven las personas que se gustan, aunque traten de comportarse como si uno despreciara y le cayera mal el otro, no lo hacen muy bien, y hace muy obvio que se sepa que se gustan. Pues yo me di cuenta que tú y Harry se llevaron muy bien, él no dejaba de mirarte a los ojos.-dijo Hermione con una extraña sonrisa. Mira Hermione si vas a estar evadiendo mis preguntas diciéndome cosas de las que no estás segura, mejor no me respondas nada, mejor ya me voy a dormir y buenas noches. Buenas noches Hermony.  
  
Y las dos se pusieron a dormir, hasta que exactamente a media noche, Hermony se levantó al escuchar que alguien pronunciaba su nombre.  
  
Hermony  
  
Ella se despertó y escuchó que todos en su casa estaban dormidos, y aquella voz era una voz de hombre muy fría, aunque ella casi no lo notaba o no lo quería notar, así que se dirigió hacia donde aquella voz la seguía llamando, y bajó hasta la sala de su casa, allí vio a un hombre alto, con cara más de serpiente que de hombre y con ojos rojos amenazantes, al llegar hasta él, Hermony supo quien era:  
  
Voldemort-dijo ella sin una pizca de miedo, casi se alegraba de verlo, aunque no sabía porque. Hermony, que bueno que me reconozcas, claro que no sería muy difícil hacerlo. ¿A que has venido?, para que me quieres Antes platícame ¿te ha ido con tu nueva familia? No puedo quejarme lo tengo todo, aunque extraño mi vida con los Lestrange, era interesante tener que estarte buscando, y escapando del ministerio. No te preocupes Hermony, pronto tendrás un encargo muy importante para ayudarme a mi regreso al poder. ¿de que se trata? Pero antes, ¿no se supone que tengo que estar muerta de miedo al verte?, creo que es todo lo contrario, casi me alegro. Ha eso, muy fácil, yo soy el heredero de Slytherin, y quise tener alguien de confianza y de mi familia que me ayude a recuperar mi poder o en dado caso, que sea mi suplente si llego a caer de nuevo, que lo dudo mucho claro, así que como no tuve hijos, cuando tu naciste, decidí que fueras mi heredera, dándote muchos de mis poderes y cualidades, también un poco de mi sangre está en ti, así que puedes considerarte mi heredera legítima. Claro que también tienes algo de sangre de tu madre, pero era necesario para preservar muchas cualidades que esa familia tiene, y poder hacerte más poderosa. Eso me parece muy bien, ahora entiendo por que soy tan diferente en carácter a mi madre y a mi hermana-al haber escuchado esto, Hermony se había sentido muy orgullosa de sí misma, aunque muy en el fondo, había algo de remordimiento de sentir ese orgullo, pero eso no le importó a Hermony, sabía que ese sentimiento era por la sangre que llevaba de su madre, pero no le tomo nada de importancia y siguió escuchando a Voldemort.-entonces que es lo que quieres que haga. No es muy difícil para ti, quiero que utilices tu magia y encanto para atraer hacía mi y dañar debilitar durante todo un año a aquel que se me ha escapado varias veces de las manos, y que me ha hecho quedar en ridículo, quiero que hagas esto mientras yo reúno a la fuerza y a los seguidores suficientes para realzarme por completo, quiero que hagas esto lento cuidadosa y discretamente, lo dejo todo en tus manos, pero no lo mates, yo quiero tener ese privilegio, así que sólo hazle daño, física y mentalmente y si quieres sentimentalmente, quiero que hieras en todos los aspectos durante un año a Harry Potter. Capítulo 7. En el expreso de Hogwarts  
  
En ese momento Hermony se despertó un poco exaltada, sabiendo que había sido un sueño, pero se levantó y abrió un poco la puerta del dormitorio, y al asomarse vio una tenue luz verde, que desapareció instantáneamente, entonces volvió a su cama, y pensó en el "sueño" o vivencia que había tenido, supo que había sido real, y que era necesario cumplir lo que Voldemort le mandaba, en cierto punto se sentía emocionada de las palabras que había escuchado de él, así que decidió no hacer caso al débil sentimiento que le daba la sangre de su madre, y obedecer a Voldemort y seguir el destino que le había sido asignado. Unos minutos antes de esto, muchos kilómetros lejos de ahí, Harry se levanto más exaltado y con un fuerte dolor en la frente, por un momento pensó en despertar a Ron, pero lo pensó mejor y no quiso alarmar a su amigo o a toda la familia Weasley, así que trató de recuperar un poco la tranquilidad, sabía que había sido un sueño, pero se trataba de Voldemort con quien había soñado, y generalmente, todo lo que veía y oía en esas ocasiones resultaba ser verdad, pero posiblemente aquella su vez cabeza había recordado algún momento con Voldemort, y había combinado palabras y situaciones, y como el año anterior su cabeza se había atrofiado un poco, eso era posible, pero trató de recordar un poco el sueño, sólo se acordaba de las últimas palabras de Voldemort, sabía que le hablaba a una mujer, pero de ella sólo recordaba una silueta borrosa, no recordaba su estatura y mucho menos su cara ni nada de ella. Comenzó a dolerle la cabeza al forzar su cabeza después de aquel dolor en la cicatriz, así que decidió olvidar el sueño, y tomarlo como un recuerdo en su cabeza que probablemente había surgido por la expectativa de que en unas cuantas horas regresaría a Hogwarts, el lugar donde el había vivido grandes y temibles cosas, decidió ya no preocuparse, y volver a dormir para esperar a que por la mañana la Sra. Weasley lo despertara para partir hacia Hogwarts. Después de algunas horas, en las dos casas, los estudiantes comenzaban a acomodar sus baúles en sus respectivos autos o taxis muggles, la familia Granger iba muy cómoda mientras que todos los Weasley y Harry iban muy apretados, junto al conductor iba el Sr. Weasley, atrás iban su esposa, Ginny, Harry y Ron, y como los gemelos Weasley habían querido no ir tan apretados, y para que todos fueran más cómodos, ellos se fueron en la cajuela, lo cual no les molestó en absoluto. Así llegaron a la estación de King Cross, primero llegaron los Weasley, y todos cruzaron la barrera que daba hacia el andén 9 ¾, lo mismo hicieron Hermione y su hermana, su madre tenía que irse a trabajar, y su padre aún no regresaba de Estados Unidos, así que las dos se pusieron a buscar a sus otros dos amigos y buscar un compartimiento en el tren. Cuando iban a mitad del tren lograron ver a Harry y a Ron, los siguieron y los cuatro se sentaron todos juntos. Harry aún seguía viendo como hipnotizado los ojos de Hermony, Ron y Hermione veían su cara muy divertidos y se reían como tontos, cuando Hermony se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba volteo bruscamente después de estar viendo el paisaje y les dijo:  
  
¿De que se ríen? Hermony ¿que no te habías dado cuenta?- dijo Hermione ¿De que hablas?-dijo Hermony un poco molesta Bueno es que.no nada- dijo Hermione después de ver la forma en la que Harry la miraba. Ron que te parece si vamos a buscar al carrito de los dulces, tengo un poco de hambre-dijo Harry para cambiar la conversación. De acuerdo vamos.  
  
Pero tan luego se acercaron a la puerta del compartimiento, ésta se abrió bruscamente, y chocaron de frente con quien menos querían encontrarse, Draco Malfoy estaba en la puerta, ya llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts, pero había algo raro que rápidamente notaron Harry y Ron, esta vez no llevaba con él a Crabbe y Goyle, pero eso a ellos no les importaba, además no tenían tiempo de pensar en eso, tenían que hacerle frente a Malfoy, y a parte, él ya había comenzado a hablar con sus palabras fastidiantes y arrastradas.  
  
Ten cuidado por donde caminas Potter, esas gafas que tienes no creo que funcionen bien y no son adecuadas para el gran Harry Potter, pero que más da, dentro de algún tiempo, no quedará nada de ti ni en el mundo mágico y en el muggle. Que quieres aquí Malfoy-dijo Harry con odio Pensé que no te atreverías a venir aquí sólo, y aparte a hablar cosas de las que no sabes nada ¿o sí?-dijo Ron a punto de perder la paciencia. Escucha Weasley, se más que tú de lo que pasa en el lado oscuro, así que no tienes razón para decir eso- dijo Malfoy abriéndose paso dentro del compartimiento y dejando detrás de él a Harry y Ron- Sólo te recomiendo que cuides a tu amiga Granger las sangre sucia.- se detuvo en seco y con la boca abierta al ver que de un lado y de otro del compartimiento se encontraban dos personas iguales, una de ellas lo miraba de pie y había sacado su varita, pero tenía una expresión de ira a punto de soltarle una cachetada como la que le había dado hace algún tiempo, y otra sentada, muy seria y de aspecto irónico viéndolo de una forma extraña. Y ahora que Granger, ¿hiciste algún hechizo para hacer alguien igual a ti y para que le sea más difícil al señor tenebroso encontrarte?-dijo Malfoy después de abandonar su estado de asombro. Escucha Malfoy no tengo porqué darte explicaciones a ti-gritó Hermione Tú eres el mismo chico que encontré en el callejón Diagón ¿no? ¿de que casa eres?-dijo Hermony levantándose y mirando a Malfoy. Soy de Slytherin y lo sabes, esto es muy estúpido, ¿Por qué me hablas así Granger? ¿ya perdiste la cordura?- dijo Malfoy tratando de mantener la calma, aunque se veía algo desorientado. Creo que el que ya perdió la cordura eres tu Malfoy- dijo Ron divertido al ver la cara de Malfoy Yo te explicaré todo busquemos un compartimiento vacío- le dijo Hermony tomándolo del brazo y saliendo con él. Pero que piensa hacer mi hermana-dijo Hermione Es obvio ¿no? Fue con Malfoy a un compartimiento vacío-dijo Ron como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo Eso ya lo sé Ron, pero para que piensa que servirá explicarle todo a Malfoy. No lo sé, tal vez quiere evitarse problemas con él- dijo Harry despreocupadamente. Si es posible, bueno los acompaño por los dulces.  
  
Y salieron mientras que Malfoy y Hermony seguían buscando un lugar en donde hablar hasta que lo encontraron, aunque Malfoy iba con una cara de pocos amigos y pensando que algo le había afectado a "Hermione"  
  
Aquí está bien, ven entra. Espera que te pasa Granger, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar hablando contigo. En primera yo no soy Hermione, soy Hermony Helena Granger, soy hermana gemela de Hermione, supuestamente estaba con familiares lejanos estudiando en Durmstrang, lo de Durmstrang es cierto, pero lo demás no, supongo que deberías preguntarle a tu padre, él ya lo sabrá todo. ¿Eres hermana gemela de Hermione?, mi padre no me ha dicho nada, no encuentro una razón por la que me lo tendría que decir, y a mí que me importa que seas hermana de esa fastidiosa sabelotodo. Pues te debe importar mucho, no soy totalmente como ella, que te quede claro, por lo tanto, veremos en que casa quedo es muy probable que en Slytherin, si es así, tengo el presentimiento que tendré que hablarte de muchas cosas, veo que sabes mucho de Voldemort. Pues si, así es, pero la verdad no entiendo a que viene todo esto, ¿y si no quedas en Slytherin?, me dejarás con la duda. No te preocupes por eso, luego hablamos  
  
Hermony salio rápidamente, extrañamente, los dos se habían caído bien a pesar de la fama que tenía Malfoy, y este había quedado sorprendido por la forma de comportarse de Hermony, en verdad era diferente a Hermione, no le había parecido fastidiosa ¿pero a él que le importaba eso?, eran sangre sucia, y él no debía mezclarse con ellos, sobre todo por los contactos que tenía en el lado oscuro, decidió no pensar en eso a menos que Hermony fuera seleccionada para Slytherin, lo cual era poco probable, ya que su hermana era de Gryffindor, y no había nada más opuesto que esas dos casas, dejo de pensar en eso, salió del compartimiento y se alejó rápidamente. Cuando Hermony llegó al compartimiento donde se hallaban Ron, Harry y Hermione, la llenaron de preguntas acerca de porqué se había ido con Malfoy y que le había dicho, y la reacción de este, ella les dijo que sólo le había dicho que eran hermanas y que no tenía porque llevarse mal con ella ni estarle diciendo cosas hirientes, porque no le afectaría, con estas respuestas quedaron satisfechos, pero la verdad era que Hermony estaba muy interesada en Draco, pues él al ser de Slyhterin, podría hacerla estar en contacto con Voldemort, además no le caía tan mal, y si era posible, y si Voldemort le daba el permiso, podría ser su aliado para el encargo que le había dado, y hablando de eso, aún no sabía quien era Harry Potter, sabía que su amigo se llamaba Harry, tenía gafas, ojos verdes y brillantes, ya había sospechado de él, pero nadie le había confirmado nada, y ella tampoco había preguntado nada ¿pero cómo peguntaría su nombre sin llamar la atención o parecer interesada por él?, porque eso no iba con su persona, pero claro ¡cómo no lo había recordado antes!, cuando Malfoy se topó con Harry en la puerta del compartimiento, le había comenzado a molestar llamándolo por su apellido: Potter, que tonta había sido, no se había dado cuenta de que todo el tiempo había tenido enfrente a su víctima, pero eso ya no importaba, tenía todo el año para cumplir su mandato.  
  
¡Hermony ya todos nos pusimos las túnicas eres la única que falta y ya vamos a llegar a Hogsmeade!-un estruendoso grito de Hermione la despertó de sus pensamientos ¡Hermione! No me grites así ¿quieres?, a ¿Hogsmeade?, ¿Qué no vamos a Hogwarts?-preguntó Hermony un poco alarmada todavía. Hogsmeade es la estación a donde llegamos o vamos algunos fines de semana, aunque no creo que este año lo hagamos mucho..., bueno pero después unas carrozas nos llevan hasta Hogwarts y de ahí.¡Bueno pero apúrate! ¡Sí ya te escuché!, me voy a poner la túnica ¿Dónde están Harry y Ron? Están con Fred y George hablando sobre el Quidditch, los capitanes, equipos y estrategias de este año, sabes Harry es buscador y. ¡Bueno ya está bien! Eso me lo dices en Hogwarts, ahora tengo que cambiarme.  
  
Hermony se cambió rápidamente, y en seguida el tren fue disminuyendo, hasta parar totalmente, Harry y Ron se volvieron a reunir con Hermione y Hermony y salieron juntos hacia las carrozas, que como eran de cuatro, dejaron a Neville fuera, que se sintió un poco raro, ¿por quien lo habían abandonado fuera de la carroza?, pensó que no se habían dado cuenta y se fue con Seamos y Dean.  
  
Capítulo 8. La llegada a Hogwarts  
  
Al llegar a la entrada de Hogwarts nadie se daba cuenta de la existencia de Hermony, pues ella y la mayoría de los estudiantes llevaban las túnicas y las capuchas puestas y no se les veía bien las caras, y muchos no le dieron mucha importancia a que la profesora Mc.Gonagall, subdirectora de Hogwarts, llamara discretamente a Hermony, y se la llevaba con ella, de esto sólo se dieron cuenta sus tres amigos y Malfoy, quien había estado más o menos atento a los movimientos de Hermony, él aún seguía sin Crabbe ni Goyle, aunque estos se encontraban a pocos pasos de él como guardaespaldas, pero al parecer Malfoy no se daba cuenta de esto, él y los demás alumnos incluidos Hermione, Harry y Ron, fueron a sentarse a sus respectivos lugares, esperando la ceremonia de selección para comenzar a comer. Mientras tanto, Hermony seguía apresurada a la profesora Mc.Gonagall hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, donde el ya se encontraba sentado, y Hermony pudo notar que había dos sillas, una vacía y otra en la que se encontraba un chico más o menos de su edad, Hermony lo miró, parecía un poco extraño tenía el cabello rubio, ojos de un color azul oscuro y mirada seria y fría, tenía la piel blanca y aspecto serio, Hermony se preguntó quien era ese chico y porqué se encontraba también ahí, porque no lo había visto en el tren ¿acaso estaba en una situación similar a la de ella?  
  
Bueno Hermony veo que ya notaste la presencia de tu compañero, su nombre es Artemis Fowl, Artemis ella es Hermony Granger, ella también es alumna de nuevo ingreso de tu mismo curso.  
  
Hermony y Artemis se saludaron simplemente con una mueca o más bien una sonrisa sarcástica, ya característica de los dos, lo cual se les hizo muy extraño a los dos, pues siempre que saludaban la otra persona saludaba y sonreía muy jovialmente, y esta vez no, lo que les resultó muy extraño.  
  
Minerva, puedes retirarte y comenzar la ceremonia de selección, hablaré con ello dos y te aseguro que estarán listos para su selección lo suficientemente a tiempo. Está bien Dumbledore, los esperaré abajo.-dijo la profesora Mc.Gonagall y salio hacia el Gran Salón (¿o gran comedor?) Bueno primero hablaré contigo Artemis, que creo que es más urgente, verás en Hogwarts existen cuatro casas a las que puedes ser seleccionado: Gryffindor, Slytherin. Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff ya lo sé-interrumpió Artemis con tono cortante- lo se todo acerca de Hogwarts y todo lo relacionado con eso. Bueno en ese caso. ¿sabes lo de Voldemort y la piedra filosofal? Si ¿sabes lo de la cámara secreta? Si ¿sabes algo acerca de sirius black? Bueno sólo he escuchado algunas cosas de eso y todo lo demás porque no les tomo mucha importancia, lo único que se a la perfección es lo del Torneo de los Tres Magos y lo ocurrido con Voldemort, ¿Por qué? ¿debería saber todo lo anterior? Bueno, no es muy necesario, sólo si es importante que sepas lo que ocurrió con Voldemort, si acaso necesitaras saber algo más, algunas personas te podrán dar toda la información-dijo Dumbledore con cierto misterio mirando a Hermony, a quien todo esto se le hacía cada vez más raro, pues estaba comenzando a pensar que Artemis también podría ser su cómplice, siempre cuando estuvieran en la misma casa, pues parecía que él sabía cosas que no debería saber ¿y porque Dumbledore le había dicho eso a ella al hablar de Sirius? Ella había estado pensando que ella y sus cómplices tenían que cuidarse de él pues estaba al asecho protegiendo a Harry, momentos después también era interrumpida por Dumbledore: Hermony, para que la situación en la que estás se mantenga en secreto, diremos que estuviste estudiando en Durmstrang con unos familiares, tu ya sabes todo lo básico de Hogwarts así que creo que no tendrás muchos problemas, y tu Artemis, tienes la oportunidad de elegir, si quieres que se sepa la verdad o hacerte pasar por alumno extranjero. Preferiría hacerme pasar por un alumno de Buxbeatons, si está de acuerdo. Está bien, así se hará, pero te repito que no deja de impresionarme que sepas tantas cosas del mundo mágico, sin que te hayamos detectado, pero bueno eso es de tu conveniencia, bueno pues si ya no hay ninguna duda, podemos retirarnos a la cena y a su ceremonia de selección, síganme por favor.  
  
Hermony y Artemis se levantaron y siguieron al profesor Dumbledore, quien los condujo hasta la pequeña sala que había a un lado de la mesa de los profesores donde hacía casi un año que Harry había estado ahí para recibir instrucciones sobre el torneo, y donde se había tenido grandes momentos de sorpresa y un poco de angustia, él Ron y Hermione, observaron a Hermony, y también se percataron del chico que los acompañaba.  
  
¿Quién será ese?-dijo Ron al ver a Artemis y el modo de caminar tan parecido al de Hermony. No se, parece un alumno muy distinguido, creo que también es de nuevo ingreso-dijo Hermione ¿No me digas que te está empezando a gustar, Hermione?-dijo Ron un poco enojado No seas tonto Ron, ya te he dicho que no me gustan las personas sólo porque sean guapas, además ni siquiera lo conozco. ¡Silencio! Dumbledore va a hablar, seguramente va a presentar a Hermony- dijo Harry al ver la discusión que se venía, pero era cierto que Dumbledore había comenzado a hablar, aunque al principio no mencionó a Hermony. Vamos a comenzar un nuevo curso en Hogwarts, debo darles algunos avisos, pero antes, quisiera alentarlos a que debido a lo ocurrido el curso pasado, les propongo dar más esfuerzo en sus actividades, para que se recupere la alegría que caracteriza a este colegio.  
  
Mientras Dumbledore hablaba de este modo, Hermony y Artemis estaban en un silencio más o menos incomodo. Hasta que Hermony se decidió a hablar.  
  
Y de donde se supone que vienes-preguntó Ya lo has oído, de Buxbeatons-dijo Artemis como si fuera obvio. Se bien que no bienes de allí, Dumbledore lo dijo, no soy tonta En ese caso de donde vienes tú De Durmstrang Está bien, ninguno de los dos quiere decir nada, entonces no hablaremos más de eso- dijo Artemis tratando de ponerle fin a la plática. De ninguna manera, estoy interesada en saber tu historia ¿Por qué? Porque tengo que hacer algo muy importante, en lo que puedes ser mi aliado ¿y que es eso tan importante? Si nos toca en la misma casa te lo diré, y tu me dirás lo tuyo ¿está bien? Si, bueno. está bien.  
  
En ese mismo instante entró la profesora Mc.Gonagall pidiéndoles que salieran de la sala, cuando salieron, los alumnos se levantaban y volteaban la cabeza para verlos.  
  
Bueno, pues para comenzar con las noticias, a partir de este año tendremos, en especial los alumnos de 5°, nuevos compañeros, ellos son Hermony Helena Granger, hermana de una alumna muy distinguida de 5° grado Hermione Granger de Gryffindor-Hermione se puso como tomate, cuando todos volteaban asombrados a verla, advirtiendo el hecho de que las dos eran exactamente iguales a no ser por el cabello electrizado de Hermione-ella ha estado estudiando en Durmstrang, pero ha decidido venir a estudiar a Hogwarts-al escuchar esto Hermione casi quiso pararse a aclarar lo último, pero después ella Harry y Ron comprendieron la situación-y bueno pues ella también será seleccionada, para alguna casa, y en este momento, si me haces favor Hermony, pasa al frente y ponte el sombrero.  
  
Hermony caminó hacia el taburete y se sentó, viendo tranquilamente las caras curiosas que la veían, incluso la de Draco. Se puso el sombrero sobre la cabeza, Harry, Ron y Hermione cruzaban los dedos bajo la mesa, aunque era de esperarse que Hermony quedara en Gryffindor. Hermony escuchó un vocecita en su oído.  
  
¡OH!, esto es algo difícil de verdad, hay mucha valentía y lealtad, inteligencia y perseverancia también, aunque también hay un poco de orgullo, y. OH, también hay maldad, veo que hay un poco de todo, pero sobre todo valor y orgullo, esto es difícil, bueno creo que te tendré que poner en ¡Slytherin!  
  
La mesa de Slytherin estalló en aplausos, sobre todo los chicos, que habían estado muy interesados en Hermony aunque trataban de disimularlo, pues era hermana de una Gryffindor y era hija de muggles, pero en el fondo, les daba mucha alegría tener a Hermony. Harry, Ron y Hermione quedaron con una cara, que si los hubiera visto la profesora Trelawney habría hecho un escándalo pues parecían estar en un auténtico trance. Harry, casi sin darse cuenta, se había puesto de pie, dispuesto a ir a reclamarle al sombrero seleccionador o a Dumbledore, pues le molestaba de sobremanera que Hermony no hubiera quedado con él en Gryffindor, y le molestaba aún más la visión de ver a Draco tan contento sentado al lado de Hermony y comenzando a hablar con ella, pero Harry no sabía porque estaba actuando así, pero pensaba que Hermony era bonita, aún más que Hermione, en ese momento Ron lo jaló para que se sentara y señaló a Hermione quien parecía estar a punto de llorar, y movía la boca si articular palabra, aún no salía de este trance ninguno de los tres, y los de Slytherin aún hacían bulla cuando Dumbledore volvió a hablar, pero cuando Harry volteó un momento a verlo, tenía una expresión como de decepción, pero Harry pensó que había sido una alucinación suya, porque cuando Dumbledore comenzó a hablar, tenía su aspecto alegre.  
  
Bien Slytherin, ahora está en sus manos llevar por buen camino a la nueva señorita Granger. Bueno pues entonces vayamos con Artemis Fowl, otro nuevo alumno, que también estará en quinto curso con algunos de ustedes, él viene de Buxbeatons, pero no tiene ningún problema con su lenguaje, por favor Sr. Fowl pase al frente para su selección.  
  
Artemis caminó de igual manera que Hermony, y esta vez vio las caras de las chicas, que esperaban estar con él, Hermione lo observó, no era muy feo, al parecer tenía un aspecto interesante, pero dejó de analizarlo al ver la mirada furtiva de Ron. Artemis escuchó la misma voz del sombrero seleccionador:  
  
¡OH! pero que. ¡Ah! Ya veo, por un momento pensé que la alumna anterior había vuelto a ponerme sobre su cabeza, pero creo que hay algunas cosas distintas, orgullo, valentía, inteligencia, y un "poco" de maldad, perseverancia y lealtad también, bueno esto es bastante difícil, pero creo tu tendrás que ser de: ¡Slytherin!  
  
Artemis se fue a sentar a un lado de Hermony, y los dos se miraron como retándose, pero con una extraña sonrisa. Harry al ver esto se puso más molesto, y Ron le dijo:  
  
Cálmate Harry, tu tienes mucho más oportunidad con ella que esos dos ¡no te preocupes! Pero. no se de que hablas-contestó Harry molesto Vamos Harry no tienes que fingir ¿De que hablan? Ven que yo y mi hermana no estaremos juntas y ustedes hablando de quien sabe cuales tonterías. No son tonterías Hermione, lo que pasa es que Harry.Ron, silencio, Dumbledore va a dar los demás avisos-interrumpió Harry evitando que Ron lo pusiera en vergüenza con Hermione. Por el momento son los últimos alumnos que se integrarán a quinto curso, a no ser que media escuela de Durmstrang y de Buxbeatons quieran transferirse a Hogwarts, por lo tanto, pasaremos a otros avisos: este año se reanudaran los partidos de Quidditch (hubo varias muestras de aceptación, sin excepcionar a los gemelos Weasley ), y por lo tanto, hay varios puestos disponibles en cada equipo, de los que se pueden informar con la Sra. Hooch, también seguirá habiendo visitas a Hogsmeade aunque habrá más vigilancia por parte de los profesores (varios alumnos de quinto y sexto grado mostraron descontento, que fue reprimido por una mirada de la profesora Mc.Gonagall) y por último, está prohibida la salida a los jardines del colegio después de las 7:30 de la noche-dijo Dumbledore con un leve movimiento de cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Harry- bueno por el momento es todo y después de tantos acontecimientos ¡Podemos empezar a comer!  
  
A Harry se le había ido por completo el hambre, Ron comía un poco menos de lo normal porque él no conocía muy bien a Hermony, y sólo le afectaba un poco, en cuanto a Hermione había apoyado la cabeza sobre la mesa, y Harry pensó que tal vez estaría llorando. Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Slytherin, todos estaban sumamente inquietos tratando de entablar conversación con los chicos nuevos.  
  
¡Hola yo soy Pansy Parkinson, también soy de quinto curso en Slytherin!-se presentó Pansy con mucha sorna y excesiva alegría, pero más bien se había presentado a Artemis más que para Hermony, a quien esto no le causó la menor molestia, pues muchos chicos estaban tratando de hablar con ella, tanto así que había comenzado a dirigir palabras molestas y cortantes. Hola Hermony yo soy Gregory Goyle y soy muy popular en Hogwarts, te convendría que fuéramos amigos-dijo Goyle con un tono tonto. Ah si claro-respondió Hermony con un mal gesto que hizo que Goyle se retirara pensando que había conseguido una nueva amiga. Pensé que había personas inteligentes en Slytherin-dijo Hermony observando como se alejaban Pansy y Goyle, que habían sido los últimos en irse de enfrente de Artemis y de Hermony. Las hay, pero siempre existen excepciones-le contestó Draco-ahora que ya estás en Slytherin ¿me vas a explicar lo que me dijiste en el tren? Si te lo voy a decir pero no ahora, por cierto Artemis también tengo asuntos que arreglar contigo. ¿Y quieres que los arreglemos ahora? No, los necesito a los dos a las 12:30 de la noche en la sala común para explicárselos todo. ¿A los dos?, ¿acaso es del mismo tema del que nos vas a hablar?-dijo Artemis. Así es, pero es sumamente importante por lo que se los tengo que decir en secreto y no le digan absolutamente nada a nadie. Yo sigo sin entender, la verdad no se para que tengamos que estar relacionados nosotros dos en ese encargo que tu dices, y tampoco entiendo como es que estuviste en Slytherin siendo una sangre su. digo hija de muggles.-señaló Draco deteniéndose al comenzar a llamarla sangre sucia, pues sentía cierto respeto por Hermony. ¿Eres hija de muggles? No pareces -dijo Artemis mirándola interesado. Ah si eso, bueno de esa imagen ya me encargaré luego, ya les dije que se los explicare hoy por la noche, claro que necesito pedir permiso para incluirlos en mi plan ¿Pedir permiso? ¿a quien? Escucha Draco, ya no hagas más preguntas, se los diré todo cuando ya esté autorizada para hacerlo. Bueno ¿y si no te lo autorizan?-preguntó Artemis Si, que sucederá, ¿nos dejarás con la duda?, en ese caso no nos hubieras dicho nada hasta que ya tuvieras el permiso. No creo que no me den el permiso, y si no me lo dan pues ni modo, y si me lo dan, pues mejor, y se los tuve que decir antes para no tomarlos por sorpresa, no hubiera sido nada lógico que los citara en la sala común a las 12:30 de la noche sin razón aparente ¿no crees Draco? Bueno si tienes razón, entonces esperaré Igual yo, tengo mucho interés por saber cuál es la situación para que nos necesitas. Eso lo sabrán muy pronto, y si esperan una misión importante e interesante, no los defraudaré- dijo Hermony con una leve sonrisa maligna.  
  
Mientras hablaban cada uno ya había comido lo suficiente y estaban satisfechos, mientras que en la mesa de Gryffindor, sobre todo los amigos de Harry, Ron y Hermione, sentían lástima por ellos tres, Harry no había probado bocado, Ron había comido menos de lo normal y Hermione sólo había tomado un vaso de jugo de calabaza frío a petición de Parvati, estuvieron en silencio hasta que Dumbledore volvió a dirigirse a los alumnos.  
  
Ahora que la cena ha terminado, los prefectos de cada casa deberán llevar a los nuevos alumnos a sus respectivos dormitorios, para que descansen y mañana comiencen las clases ¡Buenas noches! Bueno Hermione te esperamos en la sala común, mientras haces tú deber-dijo Ron tratando de animar a Hermione aunque en cierta forma burlándose de ella, pero esto tuvo una reacción totalmente contraria. No Ron, los acompañaré hasta la sala común-dijo Hermione con profunda tristeza. OH vamos Hermione, no te hagas la modesta anda, nosotros te esperamos. ¡No Ron! Yo.yo no soy prefecta ¿Qué dices Hermione pero porque?-dijo Harry, quien ya se comenzaba a recuperar un poco. Bueno yo. a principios de verano, me llegó el aviso de que yo sería la nueva prefecta, pero tomé la decisión de no tomar el puesto, pues no me siento digna de tenerlo por todas las cosas que hemos hecho juntos ustedes y yo. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver, al contrario, demuestras gran capacidad al poder tener aventuras y al mismo tiempo tener muy buenas calificaciones, eso es suficiente para ser prefecta-Ron dijo esto muy deprisa y con cierta dificultad, tanto que al último hizo una mueca que expresaba que tal vez no tenía que hacer alagado tanto a Hermione, pero Harry pensó que Ron quería que ella se sintiera mejor y por eso lo había dicho, cosa que era un grandísimo logro en Ron. Pues no sé, pero poco después también llegó Hermony, y creía que era mejor estar junto a ella cuando llegara a Hogwarts y apoyarla, pero ahora, creo que mejor hubiera tomado el puesto de prefecta-dijo Hermione deprimiéndose aún más. Bueno pero de cualquier forma estarás con ella digo no se va a ir para siempre y ella estará bien, además creo que ya tiene nuevos amigos.  
  
Hermione que ya se había recuperado un poco con las palabra de Ron, volteó rápidamente al igual que Harry viendo hacia donde estaba viendo Ron, y en ese lugar estaba Hermony caminando junto con Draco y Artemis hacia su sala común.  
  
Hablando de sus nuevos amigos. tengo que aclarar algunas cosas con ella.  
  
Hermione se dirigió hacia donde se hallaba Hermony seguida por Ron y Harry, a quien mientras más se acercaba le daban más ganas de llevársela con él lejos de sus dos nuevos amigos que no le caían nada bien a Harry a pesar de que Artemis ni siquiera lo conocía, pero no parecía ser amigable.  
  
Hermony tengo que hablar contigo Me lo puedes decir mañana, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Es cierto Granger, deja en paz a Hermony, además está en buenas manos- dijo Draco con una sonrisa tratando de ocultar lo mayor posible el desprecio que sentía por Hermione viendo que Hermony lo veía muy atenta. Escucha Malfoy no creo que Hermony esté en buenas manos mientras está contigo,- intervino Harry- además su hermana tiene que hablar con ella de algo muy importante así que esfúmate- tomó delicadamente a Hermony y la con ellos tres alejándola de Draco y Artemis quien no se había tomado la molestia de intervenir en el problema. Los veo en la sala común-dijo Hermony resignada mientras era llevada por Harry frente a Hermione.- bueno lo que me tengas que decir dímelo rápido. Verás Hermony es que. no creemos que sea conveniente que seas amiga de Draco puesto que sus intenciones nunca han sido buenas para nosotros y en cuanto a Artemis no se ve que sea muy buena persona. ¿Eso era? Ah que tontería, Hermione yo se elegir mis amistades , además ya me dijiste todo lo necesario acerca de Hogwarts y me las puedo arreglar yo sola, ahora estaremos un poco separadas, yo estaré en Slytherin y bueno a pesar de que tú seas una Gryffindor tienes que agradecerme que por lo menos te hable un poco, así que ya no necesitas estarme vigilando tanto, no necesito protección o afecto de amigos que tal vez tu sí necesitas, no somos iguales Hermione y eso ya se demostró en la selección de las casas así que no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Pero Hermony yo sólo quería que tu ingreso a Hogwarts y tu estancia aquí fuera especial-dijo Hermione comenzándose a alterar. Ya lo es Hermione no te preocupes y verás que este año será muy especial- dijo Hermony sonriendo dejando sola y desconsolada a Hermione y totalmente desconcertados y sorprendidos a Harry y Ron por sus palabras, Hermony se alejó hacia la sala común. Bueno será que ya vayamos a dormir-dijo Ron comenzando a caminar hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Hermione ¿estás bien?-preguntó Harry preocupado He. si, la verdad Hermony ya se había portado así conmigo, lo que me preocupa es que sea amiga de Draco. Bueno, no te preocupes en algunos días se dará cuenta de la clase de persona que es Draco, aunque. tal vez sí sean amigos porque tienen muchas cosas en común.-dijo Ron ¿Quieres decir que mi hermana y Draco son iguales y tienen la misma personalidad?-dijo Hermione enojada No Hermione, Ron quiere decir que su comportamiento en cuanto orgullo y valores es más o menos parecido, pero Hermony no molesta a las persona como Draco, ella es más. agradable-intervino Harry sonrojándose un poco. Si Harry creo que estás en lo cierto-contestó Hermione sonriendo un poco junto con Ron al escuchar las palabras de Harry.  
  
Los tres amigos se retiraron a la sala común donde cada uno fue a sus respectivos dormitorios, en el de las chicas, todas llenaban de preguntas a Hermione acerca de su hermana.  
  
y ¿Por qué no nos habías hablado de ella Hermione?-preguntó Parvati Bueno es que.nadie me lo había preguntado. Pero esto es raro, según tú, ella viene de Durmstrang y no habla igual que Krum. Bueno es que los familiares con los que ella estaba, hablaban muy bien el inglés Y ¿por qué decidió venirse hasta este año a Hogwarts? Porque ya la extrañábamos y bueno. con los acontecimientos sucedidos el curso pasado pues creímos que era mejor que estuviéramos juntas aunque bueno no estaremos tan juntas como lo esperaba. Yo pensé que estaría en Gryffindor como se parece tanto a ti. Eso no tiene importancia Lavender recuerda que mi hermana Padma y yo estamos en distintas casas, no te preocupes Hermione ya te acostumbrarás a no estar tan cerca de ella-dijo Parvati.  
  
En ese momento entró Ginny con el camisón puesto y todavía muy despierta.  
  
Hola espero que pueda estar con ustedes un rato, no tengo mucho sueño, y además quisiera saber más acerca de tu hermana Hermione. De eso estábamos hablando Ginny y claro que te puedes quedar-le respondió Hermione. Oye Hermione y ¿tu hermana tiene novio?-preguntó Lavender. He. no sé, no creo bueno y si tenía en Durmstrang pues creo que ahora ya no tiene, además ella no me ha hablado de eso. Pues no se ustedes, pero vi que Harry la veía con bastante interés y en verdad se enojó cuando fue elegida para Slytherin- dijo Parvati emocionada Si yo también lo noté-dijo Hermione Igual yo, tal vez Harry se fije en Hermony, sería una buena pareja ¿tu que opinas Ginny?-señaló Lavender. ¿Harry y Hermony?-dijo Ginny preocupada- pues no sé, yo no noté nada en Harry además ¿un Gryffindor con una Slytherin? No lo creo. Pues quien sabe cualquier cosa puede pasar-dijo Lavender acomodándose en su cama- bueno ya me entró sueño buenas noches y ya veremos que sucede- continuó y cerró las cortinas hasta quedar dormida. Yo igual hasta mañana Hermione buenas noches Ginny. dijo Parvati Buenas Noches-respondieron al unísono Ginny-comenzó Hermione hablando en voz baja-¿te encuentras bien? Si Hermione no te preocupes bueno estoy cansada me voy a mi dormitorio, buenas noches-mintió Ginny saliendo del cuarto de las chicas de quinto y se fue al suyo pensando en lo que habían dicho Hermione, Lavender y Parvati, ¿podría ocurrir aquello?, no, ¿cómo podría ser? Seguramente Harry había hecho eso por la sorpresa de que Hermione tenía una hermana gemela y seguramente Ron había hecho lo mismo así que se fue un poco más tranquila a dormir.  
  
Mientras tanto en el cuarto de los chicos había también varias especulaciones acerca de esto.  
  
Pues a mí nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que Hermione tuviera una hermana gemela- mencionó Seamus bastante emocionado.- ¿ustedes que opinan de ella? Pues no sé a mi se me hace algo callada, pero no sé si tenga el mismo carácter que los de Slytherin porque si fuera así entonces sí que es diferente a Hermione ¿ustedes ya la conocen mejor no Ron? Sí un poco a mi me cayó bien y 


End file.
